Once upon a time
by future author at work
Summary: Ever wondered what life was like before the fangs? Discover the lives of all of Twilight's vampires before they became what we know them as today. Please R
1. Book 1: Jane and Alec Chapter 1

**Summary: This is basically a story of how the lives of the vampires of Twilight before they became creatures of the dark. **

**A/N: WARNING, not everything is based off of solid Twilight fact since I don't think even Stephanie Meyer truly fully planned out each of their mortal lives. Most of what I'm writing will be created off of my opinion of what should or could have happened. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I wouldn't be writing on FanFiction, duh. **

**_December 20, 1690 (Jane)_**

'First things first,' I thought, staring at a pile of logs. It was a perfectly sized pile, definitely enough for the winter. The problem; using my skinny arms to carry it back home. 'A couple trips?' I considered. Of course, that wouldn't exactly be wise. The sun would be setting soon, and I wouldn't be able to make those trips in time.

"Need some assistance?" I turned to find Owen, a boy of my age with fiery red hair and the most beautiful dark eyes.

"Oh, would you?" I asked, keeping my voice low as not to embarrass myself. There was no denying that he was very handsome.

Owen nodded and helped me to pick up some of the wood. I took my share and smiled at him as I led the way back home. Owen wasn't somebody who felt the need to fill the silence with unwanted talking, and I enjoyed every moment of the silence.

"There you are, Jane, dear," My mother said as I arrived at our cottage. "I see you brought company."

"Owen was simply assisting me with my load," I explained, piling the logs by the east wall of the cottage. "I simply couldn't carry this all by myself."

"Your brother should have been helping you," my mother hissed beneath her breath.

"Alec was busy," I hurriedly made up a lie. "He went to the market to fetch dinner."

"At least he's finally making good use of himself," my mother hissed again. It always troubled me when she talked in such a way about my brother. Her words weren't much different from many in the village, and I knew that they would only cause trouble. "Why, excuse me," My mother said, placing a hand to her mouth. "I forgot to give you my thanks for helping my daughter."

"Why, it was no trouble at all, madam," Owen replied. The way his eyes flashed when he bowed to my mother only added to his beauty. One of the things that had never failed to draw me in was his mystery.

"Well, then, Jane, you haven't even finished your chores yet. You have no time to be busying yourself with a boy," My mother said, dragging me into the house. My cheeks flushed, and I felt relieved to be pulled away from the embarrassment. As the door closed, Owen flashed me one final smile.

* * *

Once my chores had been finished, I sat on the floor, trying to light the fire. I had never been good at the task, but until Alec came home, I would have to pick up his chores.

"Hello, Jane," Alec said, walking in through the door.

"Well, it's about time you returned," I said, jumping to my feet. "I can't keep lying to mother about your whereabouts."

"What did you tell her?" he asked, slipping his bag from his shoulder onto the table.

"I told her that you went to the market to fetch dinner," I said between gritted teeth.

"Well, then, you didn't lie," he said, opening the sack. "I stopped by the market on my way back, and I still managed to save a pretty little penny."

"When you get caught, I suggest you don't expect me to rescue you," I said, sitting down on the floor again and uselessly poking at the wood in the fireplace.

"I don't need you to watch my back," Alec replied. "Although, apparently you need me to do basic chores like lighting a fire."

"Lighting the fire is your responsibility, not mine!" I screamed.

"Shh!" he hushed me. "I don't want to draw attention from mother."

"Then maybe you shouldn't partake in illegal affairs!" I yelled.

Alec was on me in a minute, placing his hand over my mouth. "Are you trying to get my arrested? Hung?"

"If that's the only way you'll learn your lesson," I mumbled into his hand. I pushed him off of me. "I'm sick of picking up on your load. You should have been there to help me."

"I'm sorry, but you seem to have fared just fine by yourself," Alec replied, turning his attention away from me.

"I may have had some help from Owen," I said, turning my back to him.

"What?" he nearly screamed.

"Oh, but I have to stay quiet?"

Alec ignored me. "I told you to stay away from him. He's dangerous."

"Hardly," I replied. "And he happens to be helpful."

"Just because you have fantasies about him..."

"I do not!" I blushed again. "But I do think that he's a very kind person, and I don't see what you hold against him. Afraid that I might actually be happy?"

"He doesn't exactly spend time with the best crowd," Alec replied. "And you don't even want to know the stories people say about him..."

"Could they be any worse than the stories people say about you?" I asked.

That kept him quite. I returned to poking the fire, hoping he would simply leave again. He didn't. Instead, he sat at the table with his head in his hands.

My mother came out then and immediately turn her attention to Alec. "There you are. Where have you been?"

He held up the bag to her in response. If only she knew the truth.

**Okay, so I got really bored and just started writing and this is what I got. Good? Bad? Other? Please Review and let me know. **


	2. Book 1: Jane and Alec Chapter 2

_**December 20, 1690 **_

_**Jane**_

I lay in bed that night, my mind swirling with things that I would rather forget. When the door opened, I didn't bother to look at my brother. The last thing I was interested in was conversation.

I heard some shuffling, and then a small light flickered in the distance as Alec lit a candle. He held it up and illuminated his face."Are you still awake?" he asked.

"Hmm," I mumbled in response.

"Good, I need to talk to you," he said, sitting down on his bed and setting the candle on the nightstand.

"I don't want to hear your rude comments about Owen..."

"This isn't about him," he interrupted me. "Are you mad?"

"That you were gone for longer than you had promised, and that I have to continuously lie for you and make up your chores?" I questioned.

In the dim light of the candle, I saw him nod.

"Of course I am," I replied, turning over so that I was facing his bed. "But I'll get over it."

"Good," he said, shifting slightly so that the bed began to creak. "You won't believe how narrowly I escaped that last one..."

"I don't want to know," I mumbled. "At least that way they can't use me as a witness."

"They won't catch me, Jane," Alec said, his voice sounding more confident than I could bring myself to be. "I'm far too good at what I do."

"Are you?" I asked. "Or are you simply too arrogant to understand that it's just a matter of time before you lose everything."

"Lose what? This shabby old place?" Alec asked, his voice rising in intensity but not volume. "We're so close, Jane, I can taste it. If I can prove what the Halloways really are..."

"Then what?" I almost screamed. "Do you think you won't go to jail for spying? Or what about theiving?"

"It's not like they don't have an abundance of money anyway," Alec said in self defense. "Besides, when I rid this town of demons, I won't be punished, I'll be praised. And we'll all be living the good life."

"So they can die?" I asked. "Be hung? Or burned? Is it really worth it for some money? And what if they don't care? What if they hang you too? Do you think that's what mother wants?" I nearly cried. I had promised myself I wouldn't shed a tear in front of him, but I couldn't simply hide this anymore. "Can you really stand to do that to her?"

"Jane, think of the possibilities!"

"Alec, think of the risks," I replied. "Is money really worth your life?"

"I told you, I won't get caught. Not without the evidence I need," Alec said. He put out the candle. "Good night."

* * *

The next morning, bright and early, Alec was gone. I didn't have to ask myself where he was. That much was obvious.

My mother set me about doing my chores as every morning. I knew that I would have to make up his as well, so I did my best to work extra fast. The sooner I was done with my chores, the sooner I could finish my brother's, and the sooner I could go to town. I wanted to see Owen.

By mid-morning, I was finishing the last of the laundry and hanging it out to dry. I had managed to work much faster than usual, and I felt rather proud of myself.

"I'm not interrupting something, am I?" Owen asked, approaching me with a rose in his hand.

"Of course not," I replied, smiling as he handed me the flower. I sniffed it and couldn't help smiling brighter. "And what brings you here this morning?"

"Why, you, of course," he replied. "Might a fair maiden as yourself need some assistance?"

"No," I said, faking offense. "I'm almost done. Although, it would be nice if my brother was here to assist me," I added with a scowl.

"And where is your brother today?" Owen asked, his gaze still fixated on my face.

"I wish I knew," I lied. As much as I wanted to trust the beautiful boy standing before me, I knew it would be far too dangerous to explain my brother's 'errands' with anyone.

"Well, once you're finished with your work, perhaps you would fancy a stroll with me?" Owen said, his onyx eyes luring me in.

"Yes, that would be nice," I said, accidentally dropping one of my mother's night gowns as I became lost in his eyes.

"Allow me," Owen said, reaching down and retrieving the cloth.

I smiled again, hanging the last of the linen on the line. "Just let me tell my mother where I'll be," I said, hurrying into the house.

"Mother," I called, walking into the kitchen to find her preparing for dinner. "Owen wants to take me to the town."

"To do what?" my mother asked, her eyes still focused on her work.

I blushed, unsure of how to phrase it. "Just to, you know..."

"Oh, dear heavens, Jane," my mother said, her attention now on me. "There is work to be done. There is no time for you to be moseying along with some boy."

"But, Mother, I've finished my chores. Please," I begged.

She stared me over for a moment. I could see her mind working through her eyes. "Fine, but be back in by three."

"Thank you, Mother," I said, and rushed back out of the door to meet Owen.

* * *

The day was wonderful. We didn't do much more than talk, but it was still an experience that I would always treasure. Just the sound of his words was enough to send my heart afloat.

"We should be getting back," I mumbled, realizing the time. "I don't want my mother to become upset with me."

"Of course," Owen said, taking my hand in his and leading us away from the village.

"Stop! You there!" a voice commanded from behind us.

"Is there a problem here, officer?" Owen asked between clenched teeth, turning around to face our pursuer.

My gaze traveled frantically between Owen and the officer, my mind racing. I couldn't believe that this was how my perfect day was going to end.

"Are you not the daughter of Miss Jennette, the apothecary's assistant?" the man asked, turning his attention to me.

I nodded vigorously, terrified of what might happen if I didn't answer. He handed me an envelope. "Tell your mother that her rent has doubled."

I let out a sigh of relief as I held the paper in my hand. I had expected one, if not both of us, to be dragged away in chains.

"You seem rather on edge," Owen observed as we continued the trek back home. "You haven't done anything illegal have you?"

"Of course not," I snapped. "But you can never be too careful."


End file.
